


My Man

by Vannita22



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vannita22/pseuds/Vannita22
Summary: lovesarahspassion  asked:Can you make a fic about Alec being a smoll bean and Magnus being like way taller than Alec and Alec has to get up on his toes to kiss Magnus (aka total fluff)*This is one of the Ideas I got after I read this question on Tumblr.*





	My Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot, based on the prompt I was asked to write about. I have other ideas as well. Let me know what you think! Hope you like it!

    Alec wakes up and looks at the alarm clock next to him. He sits up abruptly, realizing that he is late for class.

    “Shit,” Alec says as he gets out of bed and changes his clothes. He grabs his bag and leaves his apartment. Alec is rushing to class when he suddenly bumps into someone, dropping his bag in the process.

    “I’m sorry,” Alec says looking down and leans down to pick up his bag. When he gets back up, he looks at the person in front of him and is surprised at who he sees. It was Magnus, his boyfriend, holding a bag.

    “Hey love,” Magnus says, smiling softly at Alec.

    “Hey Mags,” Alec replies, smiling, forgetting all about class. He was too busy staring up at Magnus, mesmerized by his eyes. 

_     He’s so tall and handsome, _ Alec thinks.

    Magnus leans down to give Alec a tap kiss. Alec smiles into the kiss and then he remembers,  _ Oh shit, class. _

    “Sorry, have to go,” Alec says breaking the kiss and starts walking again.

    Magnus grabs Alec’s arm and looks at him curiously, “Wait where are you going.”

    “Class. I’m late,” Alec says.

    Magnus looks at Alec, amused and says, “Babe, it’s Saturday you don’t have class on Saturdays.”

    Alec eyes widened, realizing his mistake, “Oh, right.”

    Magnus chuckles, “Come on, let’s get you home. I brought you breakfast,” Magnus says as he holds up the bag he has on his hand.

    “You’re the best,” Alec leans up on his toes and gives Magnus a soft kiss.

    Magnus breaks the kiss and says, “I know.” Magnus winks at Alec, interlocks his fingers with Alec and they both start walking home. Meanwhile, Alec looks up at Magnus and thinks,  _ I’m so lucky.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: @Vannita22


End file.
